


RWBY Shipsonas: Official Story

by TheUltimateSupremeRobot



Category: RWBY
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Freezerburn is dying inside, I swear it will make more sense later, Mono is just there, Multi, NO BUGGING ME TO UPDATE, Poor Ladybug wants some love, Poor Strawberry got demoted to Platonic life is tough, This is just me dishing out everything about my stupid shipsona's i love them, This is just ship fusions, Whiterose is team mom, Will update whenever I want to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateSupremeRobot/pseuds/TheUltimateSupremeRobot
Summary: Every ship thought of has a shipsona. RWBY has a shit ton of them. And they are insane.





	1. Chapter 1

(The author prefers quality over quantity. Please don’t expect updates all the time.)  
(This is an intro to the concept of Shipsonas.)  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
With every show, there are shippings. There’s just no denying it. Everyone has those characters that they think would be good together, that should be in a tangle of love and longing.

But what the fans of the show may not know is that, with every ship, a being is created.

This being is a fusion of the 2 or more components of the relationship. No extra limbs or arms, it’s just a fusion.

The personalities merge, all their powers are one, clothes mingle.

Not all of these ‘shipsonas’ are stable. The components may not be compatible. Certain traits may clash negatively. The shipsona may be toxic. These factors make them more prone to outbursts, splitting headaches,and bursts of terrifying power.

But the other ships should have nothing to fear. As long as they are not in active combat, meaning their components are not getting injured or attacked in the show, any injuries will heal on their own, no matter how severe.

However, if a fellow shipsona is attacking another for active combat, they   
will activate Battle State, and a blue glow will surround both combatants. It can be turned off during this duration, but not for too long.

Any injuries inflicted on a component while a shipsona is in Battle State will be permanent and will not be healed by the shipsona’s healing abilities. 

If a shipsona dies, they will become a ghost ship. They can still interact with their fellow ships, but they will probably never be canon or have component interactions.

Ghost Ships are similar to Crack and Crossover ships, but Ghost Ships had canon interaction, the others haven't.

Toxic shipsonas are frowned about and include: Pedo, Abusive and anything of the sort

Shipsona’s can fall in love with each other, for no shipsona is related even if they share the same component.  
(TBC IN LATER CHAPTERS)


	2. How Bumbleby ruined the fight at Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Wear your helmet kids

Bumbleby: *hurls in on Bumblebee* I’M BACK! ARE YOU GUYS OK?!

*FB, LB, MC, WR and SS freak out*

Ladybug: BUMBLEBY? 0.0

Monochrome: WHAT THE?! O.o

Whiterose: BIS SIS! :D

Strawberry Sunrise: BUMBLEBY YOU’RE OK! :D

Freezerburn: WHY AREN’T YOU WEARING YOUR HELMET?! D:<

Bumbleby: Helmet? Oh shit-

*Bumbleby loses control of her bike, causing her to get sent flying headfirst into the wall, crushing in her skull*

Bumbleby: Neghh.... *slides down wall, ears flat as blood pours from her head, eyes and all four ears*

Whiterose: D:

Strawberry Sunrise: D:

Ladybug: D:

Monochrome: To be expected. *facepalms* Honestly, Bumbleby, I expected you to know better than this, you braindead dolt!

Freezerburn: I think she’s just BRAINDEAD. *storms over to Bumbleby’s moaning form and sticks out her robot hand* Get up, you stupid bee.

Bumbleby: .............I see tuna....... *grabs Freezerburn’s hand and staggers up as her injury starts healing* ..........Owwww.........

Strawberry Sunrise: Well damn, that was interesting, huh, guys?!

Ladybug: Yeah, until Bumbleby bashed her brains all over the wall....!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These stories are either going to be in Chibi or a short RWBY episode format. The Chibi ones will be in script form


	3. It All Falls Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strawberry films a video making awareness of a problem.

*Whiterose is recording Strawberry Sunrise, who is at a basketball court*

Strawberry: This one is to end racism!

*She throws the basketball, but it bounces off the rim and hits a watching Monochrome on the head, knocking her out*

Whiterose: *dashes over* I think she's out cold!

Strawberry: *awkward horrified expression* Let's try again! A-and heal our fellow RWBY Ship too!

[TAKE TWO]

Strawberry: This one is to end racism!

*She throws the basketball, but it misses the hoop and crushes Ladybug's foot*

Ladybug: *screeches in pain* OW!

Strawberry: ARE YOU OK?! 

Ladybug: *whimpers* Y-yeah, I'm ok....

Whiterose: This is not going well.

Strawberry: We'll get it at some point! We HAVE to!

[TAKE 3]

Strawberry: This one is to end racism!

*She throws the basketball, but it bounces off the top of the hoop and slams Bumbleby in the face*

Bumbleby: WHAT THE-?! *falls onto floor holding her bleeding nose* Hey, watch it, Sunrise! 

Whiterose: Not again! *fusses over Bumbleby*

Strawberry: WHY DO I KEEP ON MESSING UP?! *fumes*

Whiterose: Maybe we should stop...

Strawberry: But we have to end racism!

Whiterose: But-

Strawberry: NO BUTS. WE MUST PREVAIL!

[Nevertheless, there was a lot of injured Blake ships at the end of the day]


	4. Shot Through The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milk and Cereal suffers a huge loss

Fallen Petals: How does it feel being canon?

Arkos: The best feeling ever... *tries getting up, activating battle state*

Fallen Petals: *shoots Arkos in the heart* Well, you won't feel it for long.

Arkos: ?!

Milk and Cereal: 

Fallen Petals:

Arkos: Why...? *slumps to the floor*

Milk and Cereal: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *Silver eyes activate*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry


	5. Fighting Two Blondes With One Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension sparks between Bumbleby, Freezerburn and Blacksun

Freezerburn: Must you always attack Bumbleby with inappropriate words?

Blacksun: You want me to use rocks?

Bumbleby: Roses are red, violets are blue, talk shit again, I’ll hit you with my boot!

Freezerburn: A classic.

Blacksun: That didn’t even rhyme what the heck?!


	6. Blue Motorbikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combat Goggles remembers the past with Nuts and Dolts

Combat Goggles: I miss my interactions...

Nuts and Dolts: But weren’t you hurling through a bridge on a motorized scooter trying not to get killed last time?

Combat Goggles: IT WAS SCARY BUT SO WORTH IT. 

Nuts and Dolts: I deduct that you are a desperate ship, my friend. *sweat drops*


	7. This is Vine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumbleby has an unpleasant encounter with Tauradonna

Tauradonna: Why you mad? Why you sad?

Tauradonna: When you can be….

Bumbleby: *in agony on the floor, bleeding from her stump and gut wound* ….?

Tauradonna: GLADE? 

*He proceeds to sprays air freshener into Bumbleby’s eyes*

Bumbleby: *high pitched scream of pain* GOD DAMN IT BARB


	8. Checking the time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragonslayer wonders how late it is in Remnant.

Dragonslayer: What time is it?

Greekfire: I honestly don’t know, pass me the recorder

Greekfire: *plays the recorder as loud as she can*

Freezerburn: WHO IS PLAYING THE RECORDER AT 2:00 AM 

Greekfire: It’s 2:00 AM


	9. She's too hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monochrome faces an accusation from Ladybug.

Monochrome: I do not think Strawberry is “cute” or “hot”! You have no proof I said that!

Ladybug: Say, isn’t that Strawberry doing push ups over there?

Monochrome: Where?! *looks around desperately*

Monochrome: 

Monochrome: I hate you beyond this world.


	10. Why me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seamonkeys feels despair from being a crackship, but other shipsona's don't have much sympathy for him.

Seamonkeys: You don’t understand, a handsome ship like me shouldn’t be so underrated! Who else has it worse?

Arkos: I died after I was made canon

Ladybug: I barely had any canon interaction until the middle of Volume 6

Whatever Salem x Ozma’s ship name is: I was torn apart by the gods and now one of my components is an evil immortal witch

Bumbleby: I’m sorry, but I was mutilated, stabbed, almost killed not once not twice but MULTIPLE TIMES, gained an extra case of PTSD, also gained horrible phantom pains, my components,who are main characters, weren’t on screen for almost 2 WHOLE VOLUMES, and the FNDM hates my guts for brain dead reasons!

Monochrome: I sank like the Titanic

Strawberry Sunrise: I found out I was an INCEST SHIP. BETWEEN HALF SISTERS. WHY ME?!

Seamonkeys: Hey edgelords, let's try to chill out and take it down a notch...

**Author's Note:**

> *explosion can be heard in the background*  
> GOD DAMN IT THAT BETTER NOT BE BUMBLEBY AND BACKSUN FIGHTING AGAIN!  
> UGH, SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER


End file.
